That's What Siblings Are For
by Entoxica
Summary: Zexion and Demyx both have crushes on each other, but they're going to need a little REALLY BIG push from their siblings before doing anything. ZEMYX, SLIGHT LARXEL


"Hey Larxene?" Demyx was leaning against a couch with his twin sister, Larxene, currently taking up all its space as she read her book. Larxene's emerald eyes flashed towards Demyx's blue-green ones, and she waited for him to continue. "What's it like dating Axel?"

Larxene sighed and placed a bookmark at her place. This conversation could get lengthy. "What is it Demyx? You planning on stealing my boyfriend?" Larxene rose an eyebrow as Demyx made a disgusted face.

"Who? Axel? Eeeeeeew!" Demyx stuck out his tongue as if he just swallowed a beetle or something and Larxene couldn't help but laugh. She and Demyx may have been twins, but it wasn't uncommon for people to assume that she was the older sister and him the younger brother. "No! I just wanted to know... what does love feel like?" Demyx blinked innocently as a blush rose to Larxene's face.

Demyx had to wait for a few moments for Larxene to collect her wits before she could answer, "It's like being happy just seeing him. Though we fight just like everyone else, I never feel the urge to give up because I'm so happy with him. Why do you ask?" Larxene smirked knowingly when it was Demyx's turn to blush.

"Well, you see uhm." Demyx twiddles with his fingers nervously, "There someone I... might like. And, uhm..." Demyx turned even redder.

"It's a guy?" Larxene guessed, returning to her book.

"What! How'd you find out?" Demyx's eyes widened. "Sis... are you psychic?"

"Yeah, uhm... no." Larxene rolled her eyes. "Demyx, I knew before you did that you were gay. Call it women's intuition if you will." Larxene was rather uninterested in this conversation at this point, "Just follow your heart, or some cheesy line from a cheesy movie like that."

"... Thanks?" Demyx wasn't sure if he was disappointed in the lame advice or just in numb shock from Larxene's intuition of awesomeness.

.............

"Zexion, are you going to laze around all day or just most of it?" Riku sighed at his older brother, who was making a batch of tea. "I swear, you're getting to be just like Sora."

"Better than being like you," Zexion returned airily, smelling the teas aroma. "Does this seem like a good batch to you?"

"Zexion." Riku looked at his brother. "I don't know a single thing abut tea. So why in God's name are you asking me?"

Zexion decided that the tea was worthy and sipped at it before answering, "Because no one else is around."

Riku rolled his eye, "Wow, do I sure feel important." Riku walked up to the table and sat down, "Zexion... has anyone ever told you that you need to get laid?"

"Let's see. You've told me about once a day for 2 years now, Fuu tells me once a week and has for 4 years, Father tells me every time he sees me, Moth nods whenever she's around and father says it, the 5-year-old kid down the street-"

"So? You see a problem?" Riku knew that this could be a very long list if he allowed Zexion to continue. "You little brother and sister both got action before you did, our tight-lipped dad tells you to get some, and out saint of a mother agrees with him."

"And as for the child?" Zexion's voice was tinted with amusement as he drank his tea.

"He needs therapy for knowing that much about sex," Riku brushed the comment aside and continued. "The point is: you need a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend."

"Are you implying I'm a homosexual?" Zexion's voice was neither insulted nor overjoyed.

Riku rose an eyebrow, "I'm 'implying' that you have never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, so every thing's up in the air."

"Touche'" Zexion murmured. "Well, there is _someone_ I hold an interest for."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

.............

"Laaaaaaarxene!" Demyx clung to Larxene's arm and gave her a puppy-dog pout. "Can you do me a teeny, weeny, itty, bitty, small, minuscule-"

"Demyx..." Larxene warned, not having had her coffee and thus not amused by Demyx's cutsey behavior.

"Can you do me a favor?" Demyx watched as Larxene popped some bread in the toaster while she poured some coffee in a mug. "I want to know where Zexy is."

"By 'Zexy' I'll assume you mean Zexion?" Larxene gave Demyx the cereal box since she was closet to it. Demyx nodded and Larxene turned as her toast popped to turn it over and push it down again (I need to do that with my toaster, if it's odd to you, forgive me). "Is he the one you're after?"

Demyx turned a bright red, but nodded, "I need to ask Marluxia because he is supposed to know where everyone is, and I want to go to his house, and-"

"And," Larxene interrupted her brother and sat down with her piping hot coffee and toast with butter and cinnamon sugar on it, "You need me because?"

Demyx stirred his cereal with his spoon before eating a spoonful. "Marluxia scares me," he shivered. "I'm always afraid he'll rape me."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "First off, if you're not going to give him a vomit-inducing nickname like 'Marly' then call him Mr. Marluxia like everyone else is supposed to." And by supposed to, Larxene meant no one did anyways since the teacher treated the students more like his peers than anything. "And secondly, Marluxia won't _rape_ you, simply molest you." Larxene laughed evilly at Demyx's fearful expression. "I'll talk to him, but you're coming with."

Demyx whimpered and ate his cereal. Sometimes, he thought the most bittersweet thing in the world was getting help from his twin.

.............

Fuu looked at Zexion emotionlessly. "A guy?" Zexion nodded, not even bothering to look up from his book. "Feminine?" Zexion gave a shrug and Fuu continued, "Older?" Zexion shook his head. "Blonde?" Zexion gave another shrug. "Athletic?" Zexion shook his head ad Fuu nodded, "Demyx."

Zexion chuckled, "You're good at 20 questions."

"Obviously." Fuu grabbed the remote and turned on the remote. "Transparent."

Zexion dropped his book with an indignant gasp, "I am not easy to read!" He looked down and grabbed his book and tried to find his place, "Don't be so blunt Fuu, or else someone will try and fight you."

"Backup." Fuu decided on a wrestling match and Zexion wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"I suppose that's true, Seifer and Rai won't let anyone fight you, at least not without them. Still," Zexion sighed, "What will you do when they're not around?"

"Termination." Fuu leaned back against the couch. "Subject change."

Zexion went back to his book. Regardless of what anyone might think, the boy did not enjoy watching men in tights rub their bodies against each other in an attempt for dominance. AKA: wrestling. "I am not trying to change the subject Fuu." Zexion ignored the blaring TV, "And turn down the volume."

"Survive." In defiance, Fuu turned up the volume.

Zexion sighed, "Fine, the one is like _is_ Demyx, and I want to go out with him. Now will you change the channel?"

"Success." Fuu changed the channel to a romantic comedy. Zexion sighed, this wasn't much better.

.............

Larxene led Demyx to Marluxia's classroom, "For the last time Demyx, it was a joke. He won't touch you."

Demyx shook his head, "I don't believe you!"

Larxene sighed and opened the door before freezing, "See, he has his hands full." Demyx hid his eyes to hide the image of the familiar pink-haired man on top on Vexen on his desk. And, judging from the movements and the moaning, this wasn't something not-perverted. "Congrats on topping!" Larxene called out to Marluxia, who turned quickly with a blush to match his hair.

"Don't move Marluxia," Vexen murmured and his hands moved to his pants, probably to zip them up.

"So Marluxia, can you tell Demyx where his secret crush lives?" Larxene crossed her arms and pulled her twin into the classroom.

"He's going to confess to Zexion?" Vexen walked out from behind Marluxia, no exposure included. "It's about time."

Demyx's eyes grew as wide as saucers, "You could tell?"

"No," Vexen tucked his shirt into his pants again, "Marluxia told me."

Demyx turned to Larxene with an accusatory glare before Marluxia spoke, "No, she didn't tell me. I also have women's intuition," he smirked and tossed his hair behind him. "And here," Marluxia motioned for Demyx to follow him to the computer, "Zexion lives at 613 Lleh Street." He wrote it down and gave the piece of paper to Demyx, "Knock em out tiger."

"Thanks Marly!" Demyx gave a cheesy grin before running out. Apparently, Marluxia didn't freak him out anymore.

.............

Riku and Fuu stood side by side, mirroring each other with their crossed arms and skeptical expressions. "Dude, you need to tell Demyx how you feel." Riku rose an eyebrow and Fuu nodded.

Zexion sighed, the last thing you wanted were these twins working together against you. "One: I am not even confident that he likes men."

"Apparent." Fuu gave a sharp nod and Riku spoke up as well:

"Fuu's right, it's pretty obvious that he's light in the loafers."

Zexion sighed, "How in the world did someone come up with that phrase?"

"Joy."

Zexion nodded in thought, "I suppose that's true. Gay did originally mean 'happiness' and people skip when they're happy, thus making someone 'light in the loafers'. Thanks Fuu." Fuu nodded and they resumed their argument, "Secondly: let's say he is gay: what if he likes someone else?"

"Dude," Riku shook his head, "Everyone uses that excuse to not confess to someone: grow a pair."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "I feel so loved." He shook his head, "Thirdly: we have no classes together, what makes you so sure he even knows I exist?"

"Visit."

Zexion's eyes widened and he ran to the front window, "Oh my... you're right! He is here..."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Maybe he's selling girl scout cookies?"

"Housecall."

"NO!" Zexion turned to his sister with a bright blush, "He is NOT here for a booty call!"

"Proof." The doorbell rang and Demyx's voice called out, "Uh, Zexy? Can I come in?"

"You want to cum in?" Riku asked, a smirk on his face at his older brother's reaction.

"That's what I said!" Demyx knocked again, "Sooo please? This is hard to do though the door."

"Agreed." Fuu didn't smirk at Zexion, it wasn't in her, but she might as well have with the darker red Zexion's blush was turning.

"Get out, both of you!" Zexion hissed as he opened the door. Demyx skipped in and Fuu and Riku both went right out the door before Zexion slammed it. "Damn little brats..." he grumbled.

"Me?" Demyx tilted his head and Zexion shook his head,. "Good!" Demyx grinned and sat down on Zexion's couch. "So, um... I was curious. Do you-"

"Tea!" Zexion stood up quickly and grabbed some iced tea from the fridge. He was going to MURDER Fuu and Riku for putting dirty thoughts in his head. Now even the most innocent of phrases seemed to hint at much more. He poured a glass for himself and Demyx before coming back to the couch and sitting next to the dirty-blonde.

"Zexion, could I ask a question," Demyx kept his head down to hide the blush creeping across his face. "Do you... like men?"

Zexion choked on his tea. Did Demyx really say that, or was his cursed mind twisting things again. "Y-yes."

"What's your type," Demyx stared into his tea and turned even redder.

Zexion scratched the back of his head, _Must... not... be... obvious._ "The strong type... um, tall, manly, and-"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Zexion dropped his tea as a pillow collided wiyth the side of his head. Zexion looked up to see Larxene with said pillow in her hand, "You're such a bloody horrible liar. Not to mention Dem's gullible and, well look." Larxene pointed to a sniffling Demyx.

"Larxene... why in God's name are you in my house?" Zexion felt a little guilty for Demyx's expression, but his bewilderment was stronger than that.

"THE SAME REASON YOU SHOULD CLEAN YOUR SHEETS!" Axel's voice called out. From the hallway. From the room Zexion slept in. Also dubbed his bedroom. Zexion sighed, _Axel is such a whore._

"Larxene... make Axel put some clothes and get out of my house." Zexion growled at the woman, who crossed her arms.

"Like Hell I will." Larxene called back to her boyfriend, "Just take care of it yourself Axel, these two will totally screw everything up!"

"Already did," Axel responded as he walked through the door, his pants on as he started putting his shirt back on.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Listen: I'm going to save you two the trouble because YOU," Larxene glared at her twin brother, who cringed, "Are just taking your damn time and YOU," Larxene turned to the emo, "are telling a load of horseshit."

Axel laughed, "Damn, who can't love this woman?"

"Oh gag me," Larxene rolled her eyes, though her face pinkened slightly. "Since you two both suck at confessing worse than Middle School girls, I'll take care of it for you. Zexion," Larxene, "Demyx wants your cock in and around his mouth." Zexion turned a bright red and Demyx tried to interrupt, "BROTHER!" Larxene snapped at her twin, making him silent. "Zexion wants to ride you like a stallion. Get it? You are both hormonal teens who want each other, so just go at it and stop whining like babies."

"Larxene, Axel..." Zexion was redder than the latter's hair and he grabbed both of their arms and pulled them to the door. "Get out. Stay out. And keep your bloody mouths shut." He pushed them out the door before slamming it. "Damn it..."

Zexion froze when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Demyx... what Larxene said was true. I... I like you," Zexion went to turn and Demyx tightened his grip, "NO! It's too embarrassing..."

"Demyx," Zexion chuckled, "I like you too." The blue-haired teen turned to face the musician and give him a light kiss on his pouty lips.

"Awww, now THERE'S a Kodak moment!" Axel called out from the window, where Larxene stood with Riku and Fuu, the last of which used the mentioned brand of camera to get the picture.


End file.
